


Lucifer reads Destiel

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfic within fanfic, I got Destiel in my OT3, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, Lucifer Morningstar Has Issues, Meta, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, wing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Ok, so this is not a crossover in the usual sense.  The clue is in the title.Lucifer gets caught reading wing porn.  Role play ensues.  Cue some angst and lots of wing smut.





	1. A great many intimate things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frckica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frckica/gifts).



> This was an idea that just grew. And then grew. And exploded.  
> Originally, I was going to try and use some Destiel wingporn that was already out that, but I never got a firm answer to any of my requests, so I wrote my own. Which will also be available soon, for any Destiel fans out there.  
> And this is for frckica, because they really wanted more OT3 fun before Easter, and well, I hope that this fits the bill.

_Cas nodded, leaning back. He fluttered his feathers invitingly. Dean’s brain finally caught up. “That’s your idea of a spare pillow?”_

_“Is there something wrong with that?”_

_Dean’s mind flashed with an image of curling up in those magnificent wings, having them curled around him, brushing against his bare skin…_ Stop. Stop right there. Just sit back and enjoy the movie. _“No,” he squeaked, cleared his throat and tried again. “Nothing wrong with that at all.”_

_He settled back down. It was soft, but less like a pillow and more like a fuzzy arm. There were bones and muscles as well as feathers. He felt like he was being supported. Hugged. Cas was hugging him. In bed. Watching a western. A warmth bloomed in his chest, making him bold. He let his hand drop down the side of bed, let it brush against the feathers that were draped there. This was okay, right? Cas probably couldn’t even feel it, like when you play with the ends of a girl's long hair. The thought was a good one. He let his fingers play through the shafts, caressing them, twirling around them. Doing all the things he’d wanted to do to Cas’ hand, but hadn’t dared. He relaxed and began to enjoy the movie. It was actually quite entertaining. The minutes passed. The hero got into trouble. It was starting to look like he might not escape, but they always did. The screen froze as Cas hit pause again. Dean turned to him, noticing immediately how his chest rose and fell, the way his pupils were blown._

 

“Lucifer.” 

 

_“Dean, you do realise I can feel that, right?”_

_“You can?”_

_“Hmmmm.” He laid his head back and closed his eyes._

_“Oh. Um. Should I stop?”_

_“I’d rather you didn’t. But I should warn you that it’s very… intimate.”_

_“It doesn’t bother you? I mean, being intimate, with me?”_

_His eyes opened again, piercing Dean with a look. “Why would it?”_

_“We are talking about the same thing here, right?”_

_“Dean, there a great many… intimate… things that I’d be more than happy to do with you. But up until this evening I always thought that you would flee at the thought.”_

_“I’m not fleeing.”_

_“I noticed that.”_

 

“Lucifer!” A hand swiped at his foot, knocking it off the Detective’s desk. “Put down your phone. We've got suspects that need questioning.”

He sighed, marked the page for later and slipped the phone into his breast pocket. “Of course, Dean. Dan. Daniel.”

Dan gave him a very WTF look, but knew better than to ask.

 

It was Tuesday. Which meant tacos and family dinner. It also meant his reading would have to wait. He helped with the clean up, just to get it done quicker, and tried to keep his hands from twitching towards his phone. He couldn't even disappear into the bathroom for five minutes, because they both knew he didn't need to do that and it would only raise more questions. It wasn't even a particularly long fic, and he knew exactly how it was likely to end, but he _really_ wanted to finish it. In the end he sent the other two out the kitchen, saying he could manage quite happily, why not get themselves a drink, put their feet up and he'd join them shortly. 

He felt relief wash over him when the phone was back in his hand, flicking past the familiar red header to find his place again. 

 

_“Dean, there a great many… intimate… things that I’d be more than happy to do with you. But up until this evening I always thought that you would flee at the thought.”_

_“I’m not fleeing.”_

_“I noticed that.”_

_They sat there, staring at each other, for what felt like an eternity. Then Dean made a decision. He took the laptop, closed it, and carefully placed it on the floor. Then he turned around so he was facing Cas, and began to stroke his wing. The feathers were soft and silky, reflecting rainbows where they caught the light. He twined his fingers between them and heard Cas gasp. “That good, huh?” Dean whispered, feeling ever so slightly self-conscious._

_Cas only nodded. Dean pressed his fingers a little deeper and watched his expression change. “Oh, boy.”_

_“Yeah,” Cas said. “Hhhnnnnggh,” he added, as Dean worked his fingers again._

_That was a sex noise. That was definitely a sex noise._

 

“Hey man,” Dan walked back in and over to the fridge, grabbing a pot of pudding and peeling it open. “What you reading?”

Lucifer glared at him, not at all turned on by the way he licked the lid like he knew. “Porn,” he said, hoping he would get the hint and leave him alone.

“Really?” His partner grinned. “Can I see?” He walked over, but Lucifer just held the screen against his chest. “Hey, Chlo, come here.”

“What is it?” she asked as she walked in.

“Lucifer is reading porn but he doesn't want to share.”

Her eyebrows went up slightly in surprise. “That's weird. Normally it's hard to stop him.” She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned on the counter beside him. “If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were embarrassed.”

“I don't do embarrassed,” he huffed.

“I know. That's why it's weird.”

“Why don't you want us to see then?” Dan questioned, doing things with a teaspoon in his mouth that were not helping Lucifer's situation in the slightest. 

“It's personal,” he said. “And it really isn’t fair when you both team up to interrogate me.”

Chloe eyes found the ceiling. “Now I know you're hiding something.”

“Yeah, _husband,”_ Dan said, coming over to join them where they stood. “What's so personal you can't share with the two of us? We share everything.” His chocolate covered tongue eroded what little remained of Lucifer's resistance. He passed Chloe the phone.

“Oh!” her eyes went wide as she read. “Oh-ho-ho! I never even knew this was a thing!” 

Dan hunched up next to her and peered at the text. He chuckled. “Really? I never would have pictured you as a Supernatural fan.”

“Never seen it in my life. I think I might start screaming at the telly if I did.”

“So why…?” Chloe prompted.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

They looked at each other. Lucifer didn’t do embarrassed, and he definitely didn’t do nervous, but he did look _squiggly._ “Of course we won’t laugh.”

“It’s the feathers. The wings. The way that they… appreciate them. It’s decidedly unholy, and it, well, it helps,” he finished lamely. 

Chloe looked at him curiously. “They still bother you?”

“Yes. No. Sometimes. What you said to me about changing what they represent, making them my own again, has made a difference. Reading these helps me do that.”

She felt guilty, like she’d been missing something, all this time. They’d made a life together, they were happy, but he still had an eternity’s worth of _issues_ that he was reluctant to talk about. Like the ones that had caused him to mutilate himself again and again, in an attempt to literally cut himself off from Heaven and everyone in it. And she had asked him for a feather blanket because it felt warm and soft and intimate. She didn’t even consider that he might still feel conflicted. 

She reached up and kissed him tenderly. He smiled down at her. 

“I have a question,” Dan interrupted. “Is it just these two? Or do you read all kinds of, um, wing porn?”

“I’ve tried others, but Destiel is best. For one, Cas is a made up character not remotely based on any of my actual siblings. And also,” he smiled at Dan as he said it, “it reminds me of us. Now if you don’t mind, may I have my phone back so I can finish reading the story?”

Chloe was mentally picturing Dan in a flannel shirt all of a sudden. “Send me a link,” she suggested.

“Really?”

“Mm-hm. It might be enlightening. Send Dan one too.”

By an unspoken but unanimous decision, the remainder of the dishes were left until morning. She dragged both men to the sofa, and Lucifer was ensconced between them as they all read together, each scrolling at their own pace. 

He leant his head back on the cushions when he reached the end, enjoying the warm fuzzy feelings and waiting for his lovers to catch up. He also felt strangely exposed and wondered if this was what humans meant by feeling naked. He felt them both grow warmer beside him, saw the way their cheeks flushed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Dan was starting to realise that maybe gay porn might be more appealing now that he wasn't as straight as he’d first thought. Especially gay _angel_ porn. Especially when he knew Lucifer had been reading it and thinking about him. He shifted his weight as his jeans grew tight. Then he realised the depth of emotion that went into this, and he melted into Lucifer’s side a bit more.

Chloe was crossing her legs and trying not to make horny noises. A small squeak escaped her throat as Cas wrapped Dean in his wings and they kissed for the first time. She’d never imagined the two of them like that, but for some reason it felt right and beautiful. She was starting to see why Lucifer liked it so much, and by the end even more so. It was about someone like him, in more ways than one. There was one question she was burning to ask though. “Is it really like that?”

“What? Wing sex?”

“Yeah.”

“As artistic impressions go, it's fairly accurate. It does make me wonder how the authors are so intuitive about it. The general consensus of the genre seems to be that wings are incredibly sensitive, and being touched by a lover like that is a very intimate thing. Both of which are true, in my case at least.”

Dan, who had reached the end by now too, was staring at him with eyes full of love and desire. “Then why the Hell don't we do this more often?”

Lucifer sighed. “Because I'd never thought about it that way until Chloe. The only other people that had touched them before were my family and Maze.”

“Wait, so when you let me wash them on our first date, that was…”

“A huge act of trust, yes. Also a very intense experience. It may have contributed to me agreeing to our arrangement so easily.”

“Fuck,” was his astonished reply.

“Exactly.”

“Lucifer, you almost never ask for this. If we can help you by loving you, _all_ of you, please, just tell us what you need.”

“Honestly, I'm not sure I was ready for it either. In the special occasions when I can wrap one or both you up in my wings, I've enjoyed it tremendously, but there's still a part of me that feels uneasy about it, a nagging doubt in the back of my mind that says this is wrong, unnatural. Kinky. And yes, I know how strange that sounds coming from me, the one who's tried everything and liked it, but there you have it.”

Dan sat up, suddenly animated. “I totally get that!”

“You do?”

“Yes! I was straight before you flipped me, remember? And as wonderful and perfect as that is, I still grew up with a Catholic family and all the hang ups that go with it. I'd be totally in the moment but when I’d get home the guilt and self-loathing would try to creep back in.”

“You never said.”

“What, that I was struggling with involuntary, internalised homophobia? On top of the fact that I was falling for my ex-wife's boyfriend? Might have been TMI. I knew it was wrong to think like that, because ultimately what difference does body parts make if I'm enjoying being with someone I love? I did my best to ignore it and eventually it went away.”

“So you think my guilt and self-loathing might pass into nothingness too?”

“Possibly. You want to know what helped me get over it?”

“The power of my irresistible charms? The two of us loving you, and accepting you into our relationship?”

“Those helped, sure. But mostly it was your cock. In my ass. Making my body feel more incredible than anything ever.”

“So you're suggesting we need to have lots more fantastic wing sex and that will make the guilt go away?”

“You already know that the guilt doesn't belong. You just need your feelings to catch up with your brain. That's why you're reading stuff like this.”

He looked at them, first one and then the other. “I suppose it could be entertaining to test out that hypothesis.”

Chloe held his hand and brought it to her lips. “Trixie’s all settled in bed for the night. No time like the present.”

He eyed her thoughtfully, wishing for a moment he could read her desires as easily as everyone else's. But instead he just asked her. “I think it might be easier to get my head around it if it wasn't me. I mean,” his gaze flicked to Dan and back again and he faltered. “This may sound strange but…”

“Do you even own a trench coat?” she asked with a half smile. Apparently she could read _his _desires with less effort.__

__“No.”_ _

__“Then you better go shopping tomorrow. And don't forget the tie.”_ _

__Dan was grinning. “Are you suggesting we actually role play this?”_ _

__“Not this exactly. I think we can make it up as we go along. How would you feel about a bit of improvisation?”_ _

__His grin broadened, and his voice came out low and gravelly. “Awesome.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not apologising. You can't make me.


	2. Subtexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer looks hot in everything, including a trench coat and blue tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats, it's about to get meta.  
> Also cheesy as Hell. And yes, I'm aware that Luci can't quite stay in character, but he's only had wing porn to go on. And also the plot is in no way plausible but who cares it doesn't need to be. I'm not exactly trying to be canon compliant.

Dan tried not to rub his eyes as the elevator took them up to the Penthouse. The contact lenses felt strange but Lucifer had insisted on them. Green and Blue was a “thing,” apparently. He watched Chloe biting her lip. “Are you nervous?” he asked. “Because if this is too weird for you…” he left the sentence unfinished as she shook her head emphatically.

“No. Not nervous. It’s just that you’re dressed up as Dean Winchester and I know what you’re about to do, and I’m just concentrating really hard so that I don’t jump you and spoil the show before it’s even started.”

Dan gave a very bright smile. “Really? You know back in the days when we used to watch it together, I always wondered if you had a thing for Sam or Dean.”

“Dean,” she replied without hesitation. “Why do you think I was so on board with this?”

“That good, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

It was probably the elevator stopping that made his stomach lurch like that. Although the look in her eyes was something mischievous and exciting.

“You sure you don’t want in?” he asked as the doors opened.

“Trust me, I’m very happy to just sit back and watch you two... oh!” She lost her train of thought as she looked out and saw Lucifer on the balcony, the pale coat flapping in the breeze. He turned slowly, dramatically, with his face lowered. If she was going to be critical, she'd say the coat was a little too fitted and tidy, the suit obviously too well tailored. But she wasn't feeling critical. He was his own version of Cas, long and elegant. He lifted his head. She had no idea how long he'd spent on that hair, but she knew from her acting days that getting that tousled, unkempt look was actually very hard to achieve. And the eyes- oh those bright blue eyes suited him. Not that she didn't love his usual brown, but just for today it was perfect. And he had matched their hue to tone just so with tie, because he was Lucifer and what else would he do?

Of course Lucifer had rearranged the furniture again, tucking the piano out the way and moving the couch several feet back so there was plenty of space. Space was important when one had such an impressive wingspan.

She stepped aside and let Dan walk through the room towards him. “Cas?” he began in his low voice. “You okay buddy?”

Lucifer took a few steps towards him and stumbled slightly. Dan lunged and caught him just as he fell. It was almost as though they'd rehearsed it, but they hadn't even talked out a plan. Dan fought the urge to curl his arms around his lover and kiss him better. He had to stay in character. He settled for putting his hands under the Devil's elbows, and Lucifer leaned on him with equal pressure, a perfect balance.

“I'm okay, it's nothing,” Lucifer replied, swaying slightly. His voice was deep and husky. Chloe opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't quite right, he still sounded British, but then she remembered what happened when he tried to sound American and promptly shut it again.

“Dude, you are pretty damn far from okay.” 

Intense blue eyes looked up at him, full of hurt and _fuck_ Lucifer was far too good at seduction. 

“Come on sunshine, let's get you off your feet,” he suggested gruffly.

Lucifer nodded his agreement, starting to move towards the couch. He let go of one of Dan's arms and started to fall again, but timed it just as he turned so that Dan had to grab him around the waist to stop him from sinking to the floor. Dan steadied him, enjoying the feel of his weight, marvelling at the level of trust he showed. Awkwardly, pretending that he wasn't sure just where to put his hands, he supported him and gently lowered him to the floor. He grabbed some extra cushions from the couch, his brain not quite sure if they were usually there, and dropped them down beside Lucifer. 

“Cas, tell me what's going on,” he said roughly, lowering his head onto one of the cushions.

“I believe I’ve been cursed, somehow.”

“That's some hefty kind of magic to do this to you.”

“It feels like it's draining away my Grace. I'm getting weaker by the moment.”

“So how do we fix it? Runes? Counterspell? Hunt down the bastard who did this and hit him until he makes it go away?”

“I don't know. I don't know how much time we have.”

“Cas, whatever it takes, you know I got you, right? We hit the books, we ask around. Hell, I can even ask Crowley, but you hang in there okay?” He gripped Lucifer's shoulder firmly. “Stay with me. I can't lose you.”

Lucifer took a deep, steadying breath. “Say that last part again.”

“I can't lose you, buddy. We've been through too much together, I need you.”

He lifted his head. “I don't understand why, but when you talk like that I feel stronger again.”

Dan started to realise where he was leading with this. It made it easier to play along. “Good. That's good.” He took his hand in a manly fashion, almost like they were going to arm wrestle. “You're family Cas. We… I… don't want to be without you. Last time I thought you were gone, it was bad, really bad. I almost gave up. Stay with me.”

“Cas” sat up, gazing into green eyes as if he'd just found out the reason for living. “It's working. I can still feel something draining me, but it's much slower now.” He let go of Dan's hand, swooned just enough to be noticed and grabbed it again. “Okay, so physical contact plays a part too.”

“Maybe I should go get Sammy, he might be able help. Like, two human batteries instead of one.”

“No,” he replied quickly. “I don't think it's a good idea for you to go anywhere. Besides, I don't think it would work. There's something about you in particular, the way that we're connected.”

“Right. So physical contact, huh?”

He nodded. 

“Okay, bring it in.” He held his arms wide.

“Bring what in?” Lucifer said with a gorgeous blank, uncomprehending look.

“Hug me, you idiot! More contact, better charging of celestial batteries, maybe we can even figure out how to reverse it.”

“Right.” He tentatively positioned himself against Dan's chest and let himself be held. “Mmmm. Much better.” It came a little too softly, like he'd dropped character for a moment but he cleared his throat and the next words came out in a husky whisper. “Dean, do you understand what Grace is?”

“It's kind of like your life-force, right? Angel equivalent of blood or something.”

“True. But just as your blood is made from iron and water, my Grace is made of…” he stumbled over the words a little, but got it out, “Divine favour. Unmerited blessings. Perhaps, in the absence of the usual source of grace, your… regard… for me is somehow supplementing that force in a metaphysical way.”

Dan squeezed him a bit tighter. He liked the direction the game was going. “Are you saying that you're getting stronger because I care about you?”

“Yes. More so when I can sense it tangibly.”

“Okay. So I keep telling you you're awesome and you get better?”

He chuckled. “It's working so far.”

“Good. Because I plan on making sure you're around for a long time. That way, I might just get to be the oldest Hunter that ever lived. Cause you know, with you at my side, I think I could take on another apocalypse or two.”

“Or I might get you into so much trouble that you die prematurely. It seems like we have all of Heaven and Hell against us.”

“Bring it on. We're stronger together.” 

From across the room, Chloe watched and smiled. They were subtexting the Hell out of this scene. She knew the Devil needed to hear those kind of words, again and again, to keep him believing them, to keep all his issues from rearing their ugly heads once more.

Lucifer lowered his eyes within the circle of his lover’s arms. “Dean, I have a suggestion, but it might be dangerous.”

“Like that's ever stopped me from doing something. If it helps you get better, I'm in.”

“I think we should increase the physical contact.”

Dan shifted, doing a great impression of feeling highly uncomfortable at the same time as nervously hopeful. “You mean like um… hm. Take off our shirts or something?”

“That actually might not be a bad idea. But I was thinking of something else.”

“Oh.”

“I want to show you my true form. Not all of it, just a portion. I think, if I can feel ...what I need to feel… directly where it's needed, the results will be amplified.”

“Which, um, portion?”

“My wings.”

“Are my eyes going to fall out?”

“I hope not. I think our… close relationship should protect you.”

“That's not completely reassuring, but hey, let's give it a shot.”

“Help me stand. I'll need room.”

Dan lifted him to his feet, with a great deal of care. For a moment, he forgot that he wasn't really suffering. At least, not physically. Shit, the stuff this guy had been through was insane. He resolved that he was going to make this work, make it the best damn wing sex ever.

Lucifer unfurled gradually, shyly. Was this his attempt to keep in the story, making sure he didn’t hurt Dean? Or was he really feeling that self-conscious about it? There was no way of knowing, and he was unlikely to give a direct answer if asked. It didn’t matter anyway. Dan didn’t have to improvise his response either; his awe was utterly real. 

He could count on one hand the occasions when he’d seen Lucifer’s wings. Sometimes he would let them curl up to sleep in his wings, sometimes they would come out if they were having particularly passionate sex. But to see them fully extended, glowing pure white in the amber haze of the Penthouse, took his breath away. He just stood for a while, staring, taking in their beauty. “That’s… truly awesome,” he managed.

“I need you to touch them,” Lucifer said, sounding breathless himself. He lifted his arms to lean on Dan’s shoulders, taking a step closer. Dan lifted his hands and softly ran them over the gleaming white feathers. Lucifer inhaled with a sharp hiss, and began to tremble.

 _I think it might be easier to get my head around it if it wasn't me._ The words came back to him, and Dan knew he had to keep it going.

“Hey, Cas, it’s okay. My eyes are still firmly in their sockets, and we are all good. This is me, your friend, helping you because you’re important to me. Still with me?” His hands continues to explore as he spoke, touching the surface gently, fingers barely grazing the shafts.

Lucifer was panting, but he spoke between breaths. “Yes, Dean. Still with you.”

“Feeling stronger?”

“I want you to go deeper.”

Dan could feel his head starting to swim. The wings weren’t dangerous in the same way that they were playing it, but they still had celestial power, and it was intoxicating. He forced himself to focus on the job at hand, as he pushed his fingers between the feathers, combing through them. A little deeper and he felt the fluffy down warming his fingertips.

“Deeper!” Lucifer gasped, and Dan flexed and stretched until he felt skin- hot rough skin that the feathers emerged from. He felt it quiver under his touch, saw his partner’s eyes widen and braced himself as his grip on his shoulders tightened until it hurt. The pain was a fantastic antidote against the wings, and it cleared his head. He moved his hands down and outwards, inch by inch, making sure he explored each pinion he found along the way. The movement brought them closer together, until he could feel the quick, shallow breaths on his cheek.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“You need tangible proof of how I feel?”

“Mmmm.”

“I can show you, but you have to promise me that you won’t freak out.”

The barest nod, once up and once down. Dan let their foreheads touch, noses brushing together, and then kissed him like it was the first time. The first time he’d ever kissed another man, an angel- the first time he’d ever kissed someone he really cared for. A tentative touch of their lips before he pulled away. He waited, as they shared their oxygen, just to check that it hadn’t brought about another armageddon, and then tilted towards him once more. He lingered a little longer this time, still stroking between feathers. He ignored the delighted squeak from across the room. 

Lucifer’s hands left his shoulders to cup his face, holding him near as they broke apart. “Tell me, Dean, is this just because of the curse? Or is it… do you…”

Dan smiled at him, remembering how it felt to give in that first time. “I think I’ve been wanting this for a long time. It just never seemed the right time to do anything about it. What with monsters and demons, and world ending and all that crap.” He freed his fingers only to lift them up again and start again at the top of his wings, trailing over the upper ridges which were covered in the tiniest feathers, massaging along them. Their bodies inched closer, almost touching. “The curse just gave me a reason to show you.” Wasn’t there something in that fanfic about the wing joint? He found it and kneaded into it with his thumb, and suddenly Lucifer was pressed up against him, firm and hot and needy.

“I can feel it. This is real. My Grace is coming back. Don’t stop.”

He let his hands run slowly over the tops of the arches as far as he could reach, gently twisting his fingers around the tiny feathers. He traced small kisses over Lucifer’s jaw, and down his throat. Lucifer clung to him, his whole body quivering. _That_ wasn’t part of the act, Dan was sure. He knew very well what a horny Devil looked like, the three of them kindled all kinds of passion when they were together. Lucifer full of desire was a daily occurance. The only other time he’d felt him this raw with it, he’d been wearing a blindfold. He spread his fingers wide, rubbing them down the front of the wings. _His_ wings. His lover, his life-partner, the fallen angel who’d promised him eternity. He felt his mind boggle as the feel of that eternity tried to creep into his consciousness through his fingers. He resisted its pull, focussing instead of the feel of rough stubble on his cheek, the way his eyes felt different because of the lenses, anything except the draw to lose himself in Divinity. Lucifer breathed raggedly into his ear, and kissed just below it. Dan felt his lust growing, and the battle to keep that under control was more familiar and provided the needed distraction.

“Dean,” Lucifer whispered, “I hope you don’t think me presumptuous if I ask you take me to bed. If for no other reason that I think my legs might be about to give way.”

Dan brought his hands back to his waist, supporting him. “I thought you said this was working, you were getting stronger.”

“It is. I am. But, it seems to be creating a different kind of problem.” He tilted his hips slightly, nudging Dan so that he felt the full state of his arousal. “It’s a side effect I hadn’t anticipated,” he added, almost apologetically.

For someone who didn’t lie, he was a bloody good actor.

Dan smiled. “I’m not complaining. Although that’s the kind of problem I do know how to deal with. I mean, um… I’ve never… not with one of those, apart from my own, obviously, but um..”

“Dean?”

“Yes Cas?”

“Stop talking and take me to bed.”

“Yes Cas.”

Dan curled one arm over the back of his shoulders, but the wings got in the way more than he'd like. Lucifer understood the gesture though, and clung to him tightly, eyes meeting with absolute trust. Dan bent and caught his legs in his other arm, tipping him sideways and bracing himself to take his full weight. 

He had expected him to be heavier than usual, what with the wings and all, but strangely, he seemed to be much lighter. Must be one of those metaphysical things. He could find out later.

Chloe, as quietly as she could, went ahead of them and curled up in the armchair that had been strategically placed there for the best view.

Lucifer flicked his wings behind himself, as much out of the way as possible, while Dan carried him and sat him carefully on the bed. He hadn't been kidding about the knees. His whole body wanted to melt away into bliss. Dan was playing it out perfectly, caring for him, wooing him. He was deliciously aroused, but the need was more like a dull ache than a burning fire. Desire flowed through his veins, he was breathing it in and out, it was the entirety of his awareness in that moment. The role play made it so much easier to detach the sensations from his history, to forget all that he was and all that it meant and just be.

Dan was sitting next to him, a single finger tracing patterns through his feathers. His other hand reached up and gently pulled on the blue tie, drawing him in for another kiss. He pressed his lips more firmly this time, more confidently, and Lucifer let his own lips part to admit a gently seeking tongue. It was almost too beautiful.

“Dean,” he panted, breaking away. “Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely. Cas, I need you. I want to be with you.” He paused. “Unless this isn't what you want?”

“I do. I need you too. And not just because of the curse. You're more important to me than anything.”

Dan chuckled. “Man, I can't believe we’re actually doing this.”

“It has been a long time coming. Perhaps now is a good time to go with your earlier suggestion about taking clothes off.”

Dan slipped his hands under the front of the trench coat, pushed it back over Lucifer's shoulders and paused. “How the Hell do I…?”

“Just close your eyes and pretend they're not there.”

“Nuh-uh. I'm not missing a second of this.” He pushed the coat and it somehow came off anyway. “Huh. Metaphysical?”

“Yeah.”

“I can work with that.”

The suit jacket came off next. Dan took his time loosening the tie and slipping it out the collar, and then working his way down the buttons. The white shirt was cast aside, only to be covered by plaid, but he stopped Lucifer’s hands as they started to push up the T-shirt underneath. “I can wait. Right now, I just want to take care of you.”

“Please. I want to feel your skin.”

Dan relented, and the touch as it came off set off another battle with his own lust, but he breathed through and got it under control. He even kept it at bay when Lucifer tugged open his belt buckle and unfastened his jeans. He kicked off his boots quickly and the dark blue denim was added to the pile on the floor. He got a raised eyebrow and the twitch of a grin at the flaming pentagram Chloe had doodled in sharpie on his chest, but no comment.

Dan helped strip Lucifer down to his underwear, avoiding looking too closely at the way it was bulging. He knew his own shorts were in a similar state but he was trying very hard to focus on his partner. He turned every touch into a tender caress. “I want you to get comfortable, and then I’m going to sit behind you and stroke you until your Grace is fully restored. Once that’s done, we can think about what happens next, ‘kay?”

Lucifer crawled into the centre of the bed and knelt there, leaning forward on his hands, unfolding his wings wide to either side. Mercifully, Dan didn’t dive straight in to the skin between them, the sensitive spot where they joined his flesh, but started by stroking the largest feathers at the bottom, as long and wider than his arms. He gave careful attention to each one, moving methodically from left to right, skipping over the thinner ones that trailed over his back and beginning again at the far side of the other wing, back towards the centre. Then he pressed one hand on each wing, pushing up and outwards like the start of a massage. He repeated the movement, pushing several shafts out of alignment- not too far, just enough to pull pleasantly, and then he combed them through, making them straight again. Lucifer’s spine curled in every direction, and his breaths were uneven, alternating between quick gasps and extended sighs. His lover went on ruffling and smoothing and the process drew every nerve taut like a bow. He delved a little deeper with each pass, exploring the softness of the down. It built up into a long, slow rhythm that felt incredibly sexual. Deeper still, feeling the skin once more, and Lucifer felt himself twitching involuntarily, his back arching and falling as he bucked under his lover’s hands. 

Dan eased off, coming back into the middle, twisting those long, thin feathers around his fingers, pulling them gently and then moving them aside one by one. The he began to map the place where feathers met skin. Lucifer flinched away, but only briefly- it was infinitely more sensitive after such a warm up. He curled back into the touch again, groaning, swearing. “Fuck, Dean, that’s it! So good!”

Dan teased into the spot, adjusting his legs so that he had a knee either side of Lucifer’s hips. Closer now, he bent forward and kissed his bare skin, inhaling a familiar fiery scent. Hands still moving up and down, thumbs tracing circles where wings met back, he kissed both and nuzzled between feathers. Lucifer threw his head back in ecstacy. He was gasping and wailing like he was about to come undone and Dan wondered if touching his wings alone would do it. He kept his face right where it was, and moved his hands up towards the arches, grasping fistfuls of feathers as if he was tugging as his hair. Lucifer moaned and kept writhing, and Dan found he was finally losing the battle. He spread his legs a little wider so that he could press his cock against Lucifer’s back. It was not near enough friction to get him off yet, but damn it felt good. He began nibbling the top edges and noticed Lucifer’s hands twisting into the sheets. He turned to the side and saw Chloe watching them, biting hard on her lip, one hand moving swiftly inside her pants.

Dan’s right hand snaked down and under the wing, over Lucifer’s hip, and reached into his shorts to free his cock. It was slick and throbbing and ready to burst. He grasped it firmly, feeling Lucifer quiver, expecting him to fall apart with a few quick strokes. He didn’t. He leant back into Dan, who kept grinding against him.

“Dammit, I can feel how close you are, why don’t you let go?”

“I don’t… want this to end,” he gasped.

Dan’s left hand smoothed the feathers and then twisted them again. “This is not the end. This is just the beginning. Let it go, love. Come for me.”

Lucifer arched one more time and fountains of white shot into the air, one after another. A higher voice joined his, crying out together he rode his climax longer than was humanly possible. His hips kept jerking as he shuddered, pushing into Dan's fist until it finally abated. Chloe was red faced and gasping too, her hand moving much more slowly as she enjoyed the afterglow. 

Dan gave a few last slow thrusts against Lucifer's back and forced himself to move away.

“Why are you stopping?” The Devil demanded.

Dan was surprised he could even speak. “I told you, this is for you. And if you have anything left at all after that, I'm gonna have to start believing in miracles.”

Lucifer lifted his arm languidly and ran his fingers through Dan's hair. “Angelic constitution.” 

It must be working, if Lucifer was using a word like that about himself without sarcasm. “Does that mean the curse is gone?”

“Hmmm. Almost. I can still feel it lurking and if you stop touching me it might come back. There’s one more thing I need.”

Dan kissed his neck, his left hand still stroking through softness. His right hand was far too sticky to be anywhere near the feathers. He’d learned that from the pudding incident. “Whatever it takes, right? You know I’ll do anything for you.”

Lucifer sighed. He could never ask this as himself, there were too many conflicting emotions, but as Cas… “We need to do something to secure the bond. A sign of our connection, this intimacy. Dean, I need you to paint my wings with your seed.”

It wasn’t his smoothest line ever. If he hadn’t been so fucking horny, Dan would probably have smirked. As it was, the idea was immensely appealing. “Seriously? You want me to come all over your back? All over those pristine feathers?”

“Yes!” he said, shivering.

“Lie down.”

Lucifer didn’t argue. He couldn’t seem to get there quick enough. Dan quickly lost his shorts and used them to clean Luciferness off his palm. He put a hand under each wing to lift them aside and then straddled Lucifer’s back, high enough to point his cock at the place where they joined his body. He arranged the wings around his waist, over his thighs, feeling their power. With one hand on the bed by Lucifer’s shoulder for support, he leant forward and took himself in hand. He felt a surge of energy as the leaking head nudged against feathers. It sent him racing towards his climax. He pumped at his cock, taking aim and holding back just a bit more to make sure it was a good one. But Lucifer was squirming beneath him, and the thought of what this was doing to him sent Dan loudly over the edge. His release felt like an explosion. He watched it fall and the wings arched up to meet him. Feathers touched him as the last few drips were oozing out and he erupted again, swearing and bucking.

He sat back carefully when it passed, wary in case another touch set him off again. He took a moment to catch his breath. “I guess we should clean you off now.”

“Not yet. I feel utterly filthy. It's bloody fantastic.” He was using his normal voice again.

Dan looked down. Both wings were splattered. “You are filthy. And gorgeous.”

Lucifer lifted a wing and Dan crawled under it. He also beckoned Chloe and she snuggled in too. “Rebellion can be so very enjoyable.”

Dan scoffed. “Oh good. Another reason for your Dad to hate me.”

“Don't fret love, I'll look after you.”

“I know.” He found his fingers working back into the feathers that covered him, almost with a will of their own. “I'm pretty sure we covered that in the subtext somewhere.”

“My subtext may have leaked into actual text.” Lucifer reached out to stroke Chloe's cheek. “You're remarkably quiet, Detective.”

“Hm. Just thoughtful.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I'm intrigued by your choice of plot.”

“Plot? What plot?” 

“The curse. Needing to feel loved.”

“I spoke to Linda this morning. She had some interesting suggestions.”

“Of course she did. How much was planned?”

“Just the basic premise. She said I should see where it led. Daniel played his part beautifully.”

“Thank you,” he replied. It still surprised him a little when Lucifer gave him an honest compliment. 

“Tell me,” Chloe went on, “do you really see your wings as a curse?”

“Not the wings themselves. But they represent something that's no longer who I am. Tonight helped change that, helped reintegrate them into my sense of self.”

“Are you quoting Linda directly there?” she teased.

“Almost word for word. It makes sense though. And so much more fun than burning the wretched things.”

“It did look like you were having a lot of fun. Was it as good as your wing porn?”

“Mmmm. I'd go so far as to say it exceeded my expectations.”

“Would you like more?”

“Do you mean in general or right now?”

“Both.”

“Yes.”

“Good. I think we'll start by cleaning you. If Dan hasn't fallen asleep.”

“Uhm? Yes. I'm awake. Mostly. Balcony?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll get the towels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Chloe gets more action in the next chapter.  
> There will also be grooming and angst.  
> Because we all love that right?


	3. Flying Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.  
> Wing sex.  
> Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got feels in my Porn. Again.

According to the Devil, wing washing would be best accomplished in swimwear. They weren't going to argue with him; this was his night after all. Besides, the new bikini looked ravishing on Chloe, and Dan's trunks sat low on his hips and gave him the opportunity to show off his well proportioned form. Which was never a bad thing. Lucifer wrapped a small towel around his own waist and said it would be sufficient. The evening air was cool and a light breeze, still smelling faintly of the sea, wafted through his feathers.

Lucifer had brought a tall bar stool outside and sat backwards in it, wings spread.

“That doesn't look entirely comfortable,” Chloe noted.

“It's not. If we're going to start doing this regularly, we need to find another arrangement.”

“Hang on, surely you must have some kind of massage table or something?” Dan suggested.

“Nice idea, but not compatible with the physiology. It’s much easier to keep these things spread out when I’m upright. It would be like trying to hold a sit-up half way for two hours. Which I suppose I could do, technically, but it’s not my idea of fun.”

“I still like the idea of getting you in the shower,” Chloe said.

“Even my shower isn't that big.”

“Okay, so this isn’t the first time you’ve needed grooming.” Dan said the final word carefully, as if checking he’d got the right one. A small nod from Lucifer gave him the confidence to continue. “So, this might not be the best question, but how did you do it, um... before?”

“You mean ‘before,’ when I was in Hell, or ‘before’ when they came back and I kept chopping them away in the hope of never seeing them again?” His voice was steely.

Dan swallowed, but wouldn’t be put off. “Either.”

Lucifer stared out over the city, losing himself in the view and the sense of all the souls going about their lives below. “Since they came back, I’ve given them the bare minimum attention required to stop them driving me mad. Apart from in exceptional circumstances, they don’t actually need that much. Not like you have to brush our teeth and hair everyday.”

“And before you came here?”

He didn’t answer straight away, but they waited. He’d never really talked about Hell, what he’d actually experienced there. But perhaps it was time. “It’s an evil place. It feeds on guilt and suffering. Not just in the cells, either. The fires are burning continuously, and there’s no escape from the ash. Even with my wings tucked away, it would still build up gradually between the feathers. It only itched at first, but then after a time, it became sore. I bore it as long as I could, but eventually I had to find a way to get rid of it. Hell is inconceivably vast. I wandered for a very long time and at last I found a tiny stream, the first water I’d seen since I got there. I followed it up a large, barren mountain. As I got closer, I could see it had snow at the top. It was high enough to be away from the heat of the fires.” His wings curled around himself, and he paused, taking a small feather and yanking it out so he could fiddle with it. “That place was built for torture. It takes your desires, gives you just enough to start you hoping, and then uses them to crush you. I came to a ridge, where the snow melt fell down in a waterfall. Not a large one. I had to hunch to get under it, bend my wings at a very awkward angle. It was so _very cold._ It buffeted against me, pummeling me in all the sore places. But it was a necessary agony. There was a small cleft in the rocks behind the waterfall, the one place in my whole kingdom where I could escape the ash. I hid there while the near freezing water slowly ran off me, evaporating under my own body heat. I crouched there shivering, for hours on end. But I couldn’t stay. I had to go back down or I would have turned into an immortal icicle. So as soon as I was dry enough, I hid my wings and trudged back to the fires and the ash, and the whole cycle began anew. I put off going back as long as I could, trying to distract myself with the new inhabitants, but it got too much. After the second dousing, I needed to escape, and with my wings all clean, I managed to get back to Earth. Not for long. Amenadiel caught me, dragged me back to Hell. And that became my routine. Ash until I could no longer bear it, stealing myself for the cleansing and rewarding my efforts with a few hours of revelry before he found me.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, too astonished to answer. “So that was your torture?” Dan asked at last.

“It was one of them. Certainly not the worst one. But that’s all you’re getting out of me today.”

Chloe moved towards him, but Dan held her back. There were tears streaming down her face. He shook his head and used one of the towels to wipe them away. Lucifer couldn't see that, her pity would just cause him more distress. She understood, pulling herself together. “I can't believe it's me that's about to suggest this, but maybe I should go switch on the hot tub.”

The two men turned and stared at her in wonder. It was usually something she avoided, but her own uncomfortable associations seemed insignificant now. “It's the most opposite thing I can think of to what you've just described. We'll be there with you, making sure you enjoy it, and we can both work together to get you dry afterwards. Because looking at you sitting there now, makes me think you're doing some kind of penance for the all the good things you've just experienced, and I don't want you to feel that what you and Dan just shared is anything that needs to be paid for. So we are going to keep you happy and warm, keep making you feel good about yourself, until we both fall over from exhaustion. Got it?”

“Yes, Detective,” he said softly.

“Dan, start stroking him again, it will take a while to get the water ready. We don't want him getting bored or having a moment of self doubt.”

“Good plan. Lucifer, get off the stool, I want you to be comfortable.”

He rose and turned to pull Dan into his arms. He bent to kiss his neck, hands running over the muscles of his back. Dan gasped at the feel of stubble on his skin, and reached up to run his fingers through feathers once more. Lucifer held him tighter and his skin began to grow warm. He was upset by recounting the tale, and when he was hurting the first thing he always wanted to do was shag something until the pain went away. And Dan's theory was that in this case, it might actually work. They had their tongues in each other’s mouths by the time Chloe returned.

“I am not sitting out another round,” she said, pushing between them, and claiming Lucifer's lips with her own. She felt Dan press up behind her, hard and needy. She turned to him with a cheeky grin. “Already?”

He chuckled into her shoulder. “I blame the celestial magic.”

She took both their hands and led them back inside. “I suppose it’s one way to pass the time.”

“You did say you wanted me comfortable, Daniel. I can’t think of anything more comfortable than being in the middle of a detective sandwich.” He folded one wing and Dan obediently took up position behind him. They both started combing through his feathers, front and back, and he began to quiver all over again. Dan met Chloe’s gaze over his shoulder, and they matched their movements, mirroring each other, and then offset their rhythm so that he had a constant stream of fingers trailing downwards. It wasn’t long before he was lost in the bliss of it. He clutched at Chloe, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing with his hands as her fingers spiralled through him. With a gentle pressure on her hips, he managed to guide her back towards the piano and lifted her to sit on top of it. A few strings loosened, and the bikini was out of the way. The towel was also dropped to the floor. Then Dan was kissing his back, his tongue travelling the narrow lane of skin, fingertips caressing the down covering the join. Lucifer braced himself on the piano before his legs gave way. Chloe had to help guide him in, he was that far gone, and then her fingers went back to his wings. He tried to call out for Dan, to tell him that he needed him too, but he couldn’t make his mouth form the words. Dan was there anyway, one hand on his wing, the other in his ass, opening him. Some instinct reminded him to part his feet a little, and he leaned into Chloe. He felt the burn of the first stretch and a comforting sense of fullness and they were all joined together as one. No one moved at first, they just kept kissing and stroking, Lucifer whimpering between them, too many sensations already overwhelming him. His head was spinning with the intensity of it and it was almost frightening. Except not, because he trusted them utterly, to take care of both his body and his heart.

Dan pushed forward, ever so gently, nudging a little deeper, pressing him further into Chloe. Lucifer shuddered, gasping, wondering how much pleasure he could take before he exploded. Possibly literally, into a flaming ball of light, because that’s how good it felt. His muscles didn’t seem to be working, he could barely hold himself up, and then Dan’s arm was circling his chest, supporting him. He kept moving, slow and even. Chloe’s legs were tight on his hips, her hands still doing miraculous things through his plumage. He closed his eyes, letting himself be moved, unable to stop the increasing pressure building inside him. They were whispering, but he couldn’t make out the words. He was being pushed and pulled, surrounded and filled, and everything was sweet and wet and tingling. It wasn’t one thing that pushed him over the edge, it was all of it. He was Falling, all over again, but this time it was glorious. His body acted all of its own accord, muscles tightening and releasing, sensations coursing through his nerve endings, from head to toes, to the very tips of his wings. He cried out and flapped once, downward, rising three foot into the air. His lovers clung to him, desperately, and he put an arm in front and one behind to steady them. The climax did not abate, and kept rocking, pumping out a steady stream until he finally floated back to the floor, collapsing into a heap.

When he returned to an awareness of his surroundings, his head was cradled on Dan’s lap, and Chloe was stroking his face. He was still spinning. “Don’t try to speak,” she said. “Just enjoy the buzz.”

He hummed his agreement, and she went back to stroking his wings. He felt like he was riding the best high of his life. It was hard to believe it was wings that were the cause. He’d hated them a bit less since he’d used them to save Chloe, but most of the time it was easier to pretend that they simply weren’t there. Until they were necessary, until he just couldn’t keep them in. Or until Chloe asked for them.

That was what had started him down this path. Her idea of wing sex. The way she had demanded it, the way her fingers clawed into them as she came over and over. He’d fought the sensation all the way that night, but it had got him thinking. And everyone knew that the internet had porn for everything, which is how he discovered Destiel. He was hooked, and it gave him ideas that made him uncomfortable. He was so very glad they’d caught him and persuaded him to try it. 

So here he was, lying on the hard floor, being stroked into oblivion. Except, not quite on the floor. One of his wings had got tucked under him when he fell, and if he didn’t move soon, it was going to be a terrible case of pins and needles when he did get up. He started to roll over, but couldn’t quite figure out which direction he should be going, and began to fumble, getting himself into a bit of a tangle and almost panicking. But Dan’s arms were there again, supporting him, helping him back up to sitting. Lucifer draped his arms around his neck, feeling completely wrung out. Dan held him, rocked him gently, whispered reassuring nothings into his hair. “It’s all right, love. It’s okay, I got you.”

The fingers in his feathers began to feel wrong, and he was suddenly ashamed. He pulled them back, hiding them away completely, wishing he still had the strength to flee. But they both just held him tighter. He resisted the urge to squash the feeling down and looked at it, examined it like he knew Linda would. Where did the shame come from? Not from his lovers, certainly, they accepted him completely and would never hurt him. Maybe from Hell. He’d kept his wings hidden there, become the red faced Devil. His wings were no longer a part of him long before he’d had them chopped off. But it was more than that. He still didn’t want to be angel. And it was hypocritical to take such pleasure from a part of himself that he’d rejected.

But they were a part of him, whether he mentally accepted it or not. They were the manifestation of his inner sense of self, the acceptance of the fact that he could be a good person. Still, a good person was a long way from an actual angel. He just didn’t want to be an angel.

But he was an angel, clearly. That’s where the shame came from. He was lying to himself. It had to stop.

“I’m an angel,” he whispered, testing the words. Truth. They made him feel sick in the pit of his stomach, but they were true.

“Yes,” Chloe said.

“But you’re also much more than that,” Dan added.

“I’m an angel, and the Devil.”

“And a police consultant. And our husband. And a musician, a beautiful singer, and a constant pain in my ass both literally and figuratively, and undoubtedly the best lover this world has ever known.”

“Being an angel doesn’t stop me being any of those other things.” Also true. Good to hear it out loud.

“No, Lucifer. It’s a part of you,” Chloe explained. “It’s connected through all the other parts, making them stronger. You can’t cut it out like you cut off your wings. It’s still there, in your strength, your powers, your immortality. Even in your ability to read desires, to make them reality. You need to let your wings be part of you. You need to stop fighting who you are. Let all the different aspects of you be one.”

He considered her words. “Easier said than done,” he admitted.

“I know. But we're working on it.” Dan said. “And I'm pretty sure flying orgasms are good start.”

“Oh yes. I really did that then? Sorry.”

“Lucifer, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't need to apologise for that. It was beautiful.”

“It really was. I mean, after I worked out I wasn't going to fall off. Am I right in thinking normal physics don't apply to angel flight?”

“Of course not. If they did, I'd never get off the ground. As long as you're connected to me, you'll stay in the air.” 

Dan grinned. “That raises possibilities.”

“No, I'm not taking you for a tour of the city superman style, don't even think about it.”

He rested in Dan's arms a while longer, and the sick dread in his stomach eased. He lifted his face. “I think I’m ready to get clean now.”

Chloe nodded and rose. “I’m just gonna go rinse off real quick. I seem to be leaking and we probably don’t want that to further contaminate the water.” She grabbed the lower half of her bikini and headed to the bathroom.

Lucifer frowned, noticing something was missing. “I’m _not_ leaking.” He turned to Dan. “You didn’t finish?”

“We were both happy to take care of you. And I have no doubt that you will make it up to me later.”

“Indeed I will,” he promised.

Dan made him stand up slowly, but even so his vision darkened at the edges and he wobbled a bit. He chuckled. He’d made it happen countless times to other people, but this was the first time he got to experience it for himself. When he was steady again they made their way outside. 

 

Lucifer stood staring into the bubbling water as Chloe approached from the bedroom door. He wasn’t quite so sure this was a good idea anymore. 

“Do you think I should turn the jets off?” Chloe suggested, noting his hesitation. “They might be a bit too much pressure. Get you all ruffled.”

“Good thinking,” Dan agreed, and went to press the right buttons. 

Chloe took Lucifer’s hands. “Do you want to get in first? Because I think unfurling in the tub might make rather a big splash.”

“Right.” He rolled his shoulders, and brought out his wings again, folding them at his back. She pulled him towards the hot tub, getting in first. He took one step into the water. It was deliciously warm. Another step and he felt the very ends of his wings twitch involuntarily out the way. He took a deep breath and walked into the deepest part, forcing his wings down, feeling the weight of the water tugging at them. “Chloe?” his voice was too high, and trembling.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” she said. “Feel the warmth, feel us with you. Sit down, it should feel better when it’s deeper.”

He smirked at that. “I seem to remember telling Daniel the very same thing.”

“Yep. And you were right about that too.” Dan waded in and began to kiss him. It was a good distraction. So good in fact, he didn’t notice straight away that he was being pulled gently downwards. By the time he did, the water was already past his waist, and it wasn’t as bad as he expected. He pushed Dan to the edge, neck deep as they kept kissing. Chloe was behind him, smoothing his feathers with wet hands. He managed not to melt immediately into a puddle, but it still felt good. She took a jug and a cloth from the side and began to clean him, pouring a little water and then rubbing him gently. Her fingers seperated the feathers that had been stuck together.

“Ugh. Dan, you made quite a mess back here, I may need your help.”

“He’s busy,” Lucifer muttered between pressed lips. His own hands were busy exploring now, discovering taut muscles and hard skin. They trailed further down to rub him through his shorts, finding him still firm and swollen. Dan groaned and bucked his hips forwards.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I should go help Chloe before I make even more mess.”

“But I promised to make it up to you. I can hold my breath for quite some time, you know.” 

“I know. Hmm, fuck! Lucifer, stop, okay? Not like this. I want to save it for after. I want to come up your ass with my face buried in feathers.”

“Well,” Lucifer breathed. “If you put it like that.” He let go and moved aside, resting his elbows on the edge of the tub and his head on his arms. A second pair of hands, wider and stronger than the first, worked their way into his back, with more water and a small touch of soap to get rid of the worst of the gunk. He relaxed into it, enjoying the warmth and the touch and the buoyancy of the water. And for one terrible moment, he felt like he was transported back in time.

This time he did panic, flapping wildly, splashing water everywhere, desperately trying to claw his way out of the tub, but the weight of the water was dragging his wings back down. They couldn't reach him, but then Dan realised that the best bet was to get under the water, where the only thing to avoid would be his legs. It worked, and he managed to get in front of him and held his face in his hands. “Look at me! Look, Lucifer!”

He did, and settled quickly. “I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Is Chloe?”

“I'm here, it's okay. What happened?”

“I just,” he looked from one to the other. “Just a memory. Nothing to worry about.”

“Lucifer?” Her voice was stern. “That was not nothing.”

“Yeah, what was that? More Hell stuff?”

“No.” There really was no wiggle room when these two wanted answers, he should know that by now. “Worse.” He still couldn't say it, but he knew they'd help him. 

“What could be worse than a memory of Hell?” Dan asked, perplexed and concerned. 

“Remembering what came before.” _What I lost._ He was going to start crying. He knew it, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Chloe looked at him and she remembered too. “Heaven.” He nodded, with a sharp intake of breath. “With your family?” Another nod. “Lucifer, I'm so sorry. I didn't think.”

“Chloe, what's going on?”

“Something Rae-Rae told me a long time ago. About how they all used to bathe in this big lake. They looked after each other, played games. It sounded wonderful.”

“It was wonderful.” The tears refused to stay contained. “It was so very long ago. It's amazing what you can make yourself forget if you need to.”

“Lucifer, I know we can't replace that. I wish we could.” She wiped at his cheek, her brows drawn together, his grief reflected in her eyes. How could he tell her that she already had? That being part of their family had healed so many wounds?

“But darling, you do. You've both given me more than I ever imagined possible. Much more than I deserve.”

“You deserve all of it, and more,” Dan insisted. “What they did to you…” his lips pressed together and he shook his head. “Man, I don't think the words exist for how fucked up that shit is. But you're ours now. And we're going to look after you. We love you.” 

They held him together as he wept out a little of the grief of aeons. Chloe wasn't sure if it would ever be enough. But she was going to try anyway. It passed sooner than she thought it would, and he looked at them expectantly.

“Would it be all right if we carried on?” he asked. “It might still make me into an emotional mess but I'd very much like to share this experience with you, as my chosen family.”

Dan patted his shoulder, trying to hide his own emotional response. It didn't work, but at least no one said anything. They returned to their former positions and tended to him once more. He was right about the emotional mess part. He wasn't sure if the tears were from hurt or happiness or love. Maybe some of each. He let them fall. It felt so good to be cared for, and even better to be touched like this. Eventually his breath evened out and he could just enjoy the sensation. 

“So how _does_ it feel?” Dan asked curiously. 

“Like an exceptionally good massage. And like a massage, it can be pleasant in either a sexual or a non-sexual way.”

“I'm going to suggest something crazy, then. Maybe we need to find a bigger pool and get the entire gang in on this.”

“You want to invite my siblings?” he clarified nervously. 

“Only if you want to. But I'm thinking, we're all family, so…”

“What if they say no?”

“Azrael’s not going to say no,” Chloe said surely. “And I can get Linda to ask Amenadiel in a way he won't refuse. I mean, like, by appealing to his morals and that, not, um.”

He scoffed. “Well recovered. I'll think about it.”

They kept stroking and rinsing in silence for a while. 

“We are going to have to keep an eye on these though,” she said. “Even if they don't need daily maintenance, you have a few spots here in the middle that are slightly matted.”

“Hardest part to reach,” he replied simply.

“So let us help you. Even if it's just once a week.”

“As often as that? I'd be too blissed out to get anything done. Maybe once a month. Even that seems decadent.”

Dan laughed. “But you love decadence. It's what you live for.”

“I just like to see desires fulfilled. Particularly my own. Why hold off on principle if I want something?”

“Why indeed?” Dan curled his fingers in a way that suggested he was done getting clean and was ready to get dirty again.

Lucifer purred. The man had a very good point. He relished feeling a few moments longer and then stood up and stepped out the water. The setting sun turned his wings golden, and the light glinted off every inch of his naked, wet skin. 

“Yes, I know I'm lovely, but are you going to sit there gaping all night, or are you going to help me get dry?”

“Dry. Right.” Chloe stopped staring and splashed inelegantly out the tub to get a pile of towels. Dan followed two steps behind, but kept his eyes on Lucifer. They dried themselves off swiftly, and then began on him. His body was the easy part, but they didn't rush.

“I guess we rub you down with towels to get the worst of it off, and then we can go feather by feather like you showed me before.”

“That should work. But please, Daniel, make sure that the rub down all goes _down_ and never up or side to side.”

“Noted. Chloe, if you take the front and I take the back-”

“Oooh, saucy!”

He ignored the interruption and carried on with only a slight emphasis, “-then we can sync up and kind of squeeze the water out between us.”

“Mm-hmm,” she tried not to giggle.

The technique was not only successful, it was also very pleasant. Not only did the pressure feel exquisite, but he got to watch Chloe bend over repeatedly. In a small bikini. He pulled at the strings of the halter neck top when she leant forward and it fell to the floor.

“Very mature,” she moaned, but she was still smiling.

“What?” he said, all innocence. “You really need to careful around hot tubs you know. I saw it in a film once, where this beautiful young lady accidentally ended up exposing herself. Absolutely perfect bosoms, they were.” He gestured the curves by his chest.

“You're lucky I love you, that's all I'm saying.” She did, however, continue her work topless.

But the end the towels were sodden and they were all standing in a puddle. “I suggest we finish this inside. We can sit by the fireside to keep warm.”

Dan and Chloe smiled at each other. “Sounds perfect,” they agreed.

 

The fire was homely, the rug soft, and Lucifer sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. The heat from the flames was already drying the front of his wings, while Dan and Chloe sat left and right behind him, fresh towels covering their laps, as they flicked the water out with their fingers, one feather at a time. It was Heavenly. He could think that now without inwardly crumbling. Feathers that had just out of his reach were now all perfectly aligned, and he felt more clean than he had in… too long. The first row had taken the longest, being the one with the smallest feathers, but they were half-way down now and they were reaching the much larger pinions. Chloe commented on the fact that her hands were too small, and she was having to use both together to accommodate the width. This, of course, sent both Lucifer and Dan into hysterics, to which she rolled her eyes and kept going. Dan, with his larger hands, soon caught up again. They had to combine their efforts on the final row. Those feathers were impossibly huge, too much for one person to handle alone.

Lucifer reached across his body to feel the front of the wing. Strange, to touch it like that. It was starting to feel like a part of himself again. “I think my front is mostly dry.” Yes, he could even use a possessive pronoun. He tried it again. “But I think that I may need some attention to straighten my feathers, particularly in the hard to reach parts.”

Chloe walked around to examine him, gently guiding his wing back away from his body. “You’re right. Dan, check your side. Where they’ve been rubbing against his back, it’s all messed up.”

“I got it,” he said. He pulled at one of the shafts, separating it from the others and laying it straight. They were both doing it, twisting feathers in their fingers, bringing order to the chaos, and it was so close he could feel their breath on his shoulders. He let out am extended, low hum of pleasure.

Dan spared him a glance, only for his eye to catch a movement further down. He lowered his gaze, watching as Lucifer’s cock grew and rose up towards his belly. _Fuck!_ Distraction. That’s what he needed. Some kind of conversation while he finished the task at hand, to stop him from pinning him to the floor and buggering him right them and there. He said the first thing that came into his mind. “So who came up with the term wing sex, anyway?” Right. That wasn’t going to help, was it?

“Me,” Chloe admitted. “Though I had no idea what I was asking for at the time.”

“After pulling three dozen bullets out of me. Those were the kind of exceptional circumstances I mentioned earlier. I had to to submit to a lot of grooming.” Something about the way he said “submit” made Dan think she’d given him little choice in the matter. For some reason they both looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Perhaps he’d taken off that time too. “It helped a lot, but I was still very conflicted, so we didn’t repeat the experience very often.”

“That’s why you were so paranoid about it that first time.”

“You caught me with my guard down. It was unexpected, and I liked it too much.”

“You felt guilty. Not just because of Chloe.”

“What can I say? I’m riddled with deep and complex issues.”

“Yeah, but dark and broody is in this this season. Also, you make it look hot.”

“Darling, I make everything look hot.”

“I’m just glad you’re finally in a place where you can deal with it. And that you don’t have to cope with all of it on your own,” Chloe said.

“Not true. You’re also glad you get to delve your fingers into the delectable softness of my down.”

“Mmm. That too,” she admitted and she did exactly that. His head rolled back, and Dan sank his fingers deeper too. His wings quivered and he moaned happily. 

“And don’t forget the fun of _finally_ finding a way to make you go weak at the knees and utterly lose control,” Dan added with a grin.

“Indeed. Am I all detangled yet?”

“I think you’ll do,” Chloe answered.

“Wonderful.” He turned and kissed her, pulling the towel off her lap and lowering her down onto the rug. He spread his wings wide over her, and she ran her hands all over them, pressing up to keep her skin in contact with his. Dan watched them devour each other, saw their legs tangle and their bodies move hungrily. He tilted his head, considering whether to join in, or just watch them go at it. Lucifer sucked at her throat and her body arched under him. Watch. He adjusted his seat for the best view, resisting the urge to grab his own cock and start pumping. Save it. Wait until they come together, then he could climb on top and make them do it all over again.

He reached out and carefully touched the wing nearest him, lifting it higher so he could see more of the writhing forms underneath. Lucifer turned and looked at him. Dan caressed the leading edge, slipping his fingers under the feathers, searching for the muscle and bone. Oh yes, a little audience participation wouldn’t hurt. Chloe saw his face contort with ecstacy and turned to find out what had caused it. When she saw what Dan was doing, she mirrored it and Lucifer’s head sank back down to rest beside her cheek. With a tilt and a nudge he was opening her, and she angled her hips to meet him. He sank in with a sigh and she cried out, feeling herself instinctively clench around him with need. The entire length of his body rippled and curled, catching her in just the right spot as he moved in and out. She thrust back, his desire feeding hers, bringing her quickly into a state of high arousal.

It was beautiful. Watching them move together, Dan couldn’t help himself. He was aching, straining in his shorts, so he tugged them off and flung them aside, letting himself spring free. He kept his right hand in Lucifer’s wing, loving the effect that it had, while his left brushed lightly over his own cock. He wouldn’t have to wait long. Chloe’s mouth was open, panting, her brows creased, she was so close already. Her feet went up to Lucifer’s hips, pulling him deeper, wanting all of him, and he gave it. He was losing his rhythm, but she kept hers going, taking what she needed. Her fingers tightened, grasping handfuls of feathers, and she spasmed- once, twice, three times with a loud cry, and Lucifer plunged deep and threw back his head and filled her with his release.

Dan quickly let go of himself before he accidently came with them. It took a good measure of self control, but all he had to do was focus on what he actually wanted. And _fuck_ he wanted it so badly. He crawled behind them, lube at the ready, and nudged Lucifer’s legs apart with his knees. Before the Devil had even caught his breath, Dan parted his cheeks and bent forwards, laving him with his tongue. He circled and probed, making him moan and tilt again, and Chloe gasped in turn. He kept at it until Lucifer was positively squirming, and then he added a single finger, pressing deep inside.

“Oh! Daniel, please, stop teasing and just fuck me.”

“As you wish,” he said, squeezing the lube directly onto his cock in order to keep his hands clean for the feel of feathers. He spread it by rubbing it around the place it was most needed before lining up and sliding in gently. The warmth and tightness were almost enough to finish him before he started, but he kept still and waited for the urge to pass. Lucifer pushed up on his arms, and Dan leant into him, letting him take the weight. He moved his hips slowly as he rested his face in pure white. The scent of him was fresh and mildly soapy, and somehow smelt like the sky and the open air. Dan felt the mystical lure of him, the usual sexual energy blended with divinity in his wings, and yielded to it. He spread his arms wide to get as much contact as he could on his skin, plunging his fingers as deep as they could go. His abs and thighs worked without conscious effort, his cock penetrating all the way in. He heard Chloe still murmuring in pleasure, and rolled his hips with more force, and her voice rose higher as Lucifer was pressed into her.

Dan kept going slow; now that he was here, the urgency was less. He just wanted to enjoy the sensations, the intimacy. He felt high- like, illegal drugs kind of high. Euphoria. That was the word. Everything was tingling, yearning and sated all at once. He felt like he could do this forever. His fingers trailed through the down, a part of his mind noticing the way it made Lucifer vocalise incoherently, the sound itself feeding his desire and adding to the strange buzz. His senses seemed magnified, he couldn’t process all of it at once. Hands in wings. Skin on skin. Cock in ass. Moans of pleasure, male and female. Face- face wanted more and he nuzzled into feathers, feeling them on his eyelids and his lips. He opened his mouth and even tasted them, soft but dry on his tongue. Something was happening under him. Lucifer’s cries were becoming urgent. Fuck, yes, they were having sex, too. His hips moved faster even as his tongue dug through until it found skin. It licked and twirled over the tiny, firm shafts where they jutted out of the flesh. His mouth felt fluffy, but he didn’t care, he just needed as much of Lucifer as he could get, wings and all. His fingers straightened and curled, and he reached up to grab the top of both wings for leverage and thrust with all his strength.

Chloe was screaming Lucifer’s name, over and over, and Dan could feel her pushing upwards and bucking. Dan tightened his grip and pounded, so hard and fast his could feel his abs burning. He felt Lucifer quivering everywhere- his wings, his body, the arms supporting both their weight, and then the muscles around his cock were spasming too. This was it. Lucifer wailed and tensed and juddered. Dan felt the tightening from his thighs to his chest and buried himself deep, lost as the rapture took him. His whole body throbbed with delight, pulsing in time with the long-awaited release. He kept throbbing long after his cock was emptied, his mind blurred to everything except all the wonderful sensations his nerves were sending to his brain. He closed his eyes and twirled his tongue around a feather, utterly relaxed, his whole body humming. Nothing in the world could make him move right now.

“Dan?” a soft voice called from somewhere.

“Hmmm?”

“You’re heavy.”

His brain took several moments to process what that meant. Then a few more to work out the implication. Chloe was squashed at the bottom of the pile.

“Shit! Sorry.” He opened his eyes and blinked. All he could see was white.

“Dan?”

“Wha-?”

“You need to move.”

He stretched backwards like a cat, sitting back on his heels and immediately wishing he hadn’t. The room was spinning. He grabbed Lucifer’s butt and bent over it again, breathing deeply.

“Are you okay?” the voice asked him again. 

“Chloe.”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Where?”

“Under a completely blissed out Devil.”

“I’mm sna bi da.” Lucifer muttered.

“Mmm,” Dan agreed. “Me too.” He raised his head slightly and crawled underneath a wing to lie beside them.

“That’s much better,” she said, taking one of his hands and kissing his fingers.

“Hhmmm. Perfect.” 

 

Lucifer awoke a while later, somehow having managed to adjust his position in his torpor so that he was sprawled over both of them. He stretched and shifted his weight, and roused them each with a kiss.

“It is morning?” Dan asked blearily, as Lucifer rubbed at the now smudged pentagram on his chest.

“Not yet. But I think you might be more comfortable if we retired to bed.”

Chloe smiled dreamily. “Are you taking us to your nest?”

Lucifer eyed her quizzically. Dan just looked confused. “Is that a bird joke?”

“No,” she said. “Castiel had a nest. Many pillows.”

“Not in the one I read,” Dan said.

“I think she’s been doing some reading of her own,” Lucifer grinned. “Have you been reading more wing porn, my love?”

“Purely in the name of research,” she insisted, but neither of them believed her for a second. “So is nesting really a thing too, or is that made up?”

He kissed at her neck. “You know our house, what do you think?”

“Well, it it is full of beautiful things. And our bed is huge.”

“A nest is more than a bed.”

“It’s the whole house, isn’t it? Everything provided that your family might need.”

“Exactly. So, come nest with me now, my darlings. And your angel will wrap you up protectively in his wings until you’re fully rested.” His grin turned wicked. “And then, once you’re sufficiently recovered, the Devil will repay you for the all the wonderful things you’ve done for him tonight.”

“And which are you now?” Dan asked.

“Both.” He stood up and spread his wings, glorious in their glowing whiteness. And then he gestured down his perfectly formed body to his fully erect cock.

“Well, I don’t know about Dan, but I’m feeling pretty recovered already.”

“Come on Dean,” Lucifer said with an outstretched hand, and a gravelly voice. “I’m about to make you believe in miracles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one wants to read the full version the fic I wrote to quote in this one, it's called Netflix and Feathers. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422031
> 
> You know, just in case you haven't overdosed on feathers already. 
> 
> I think I still have down stuck in my hair. I'm not sure whether it's black or white.


End file.
